Heaven and Hell, Saiyan afterlife
by Buzz
Summary: Goku and vegeta both die in a battle for Earth and are sent to their new homes. goku heaven, vegeta hell. what will it be like? and what's happening on Earth now? contains vegeta in red leather and Angel suits! GV yaoi
1. New life after death

                                                                  Heaven and Hell

I watched this funny program about two best friends who died and got sent to heaven and one to hell and I thought- that could be Goku and Vegeta! All I've copied from it is the fact that one of them is sent to Heaven, and one to hell, because apart from that idea, the program was total crap. Well on with it then!

There is a super evil creature trying to take over Earth and Goku and Vegeta are both killed trying to beat him. Goku goes to Heaven and Vegeta goes to hell. 

What is going on on Earth now? And what will Goku and Vegeta make of their new surroundings? 

P.s, Otherworld doesn't exist, and this is the first time either Saiyans have been dead. So it's totally different. 

Goku's eyes fluttered open and he gasped, jumping to his feet, expecting to see the evil creature he had been fighting infront of him. He frowned when all he saw was white. As his eyes adjusted to the brilliance of the light surrounding him, he saw…clouds? Yes clouds! And huge white buildings reaching up as far as you could see. Oddly, the buildings had no doors or windows…

"Where am I?" he asked. 

"You're dead mate." Goku jolted and spun swiftly around, ki blast aimed straight at the person who had spoken. The being yelped and jumped backwards. "Easy!" Goku lowered his hand. He being was about half of Goku's size, covered in green fur with huge red eyes. The creature's words finally sunk in. 

"I'm dead?!"

"Yep. That's right. You're an angel now!" a golden light enveloped Goku and a strange feeling of inner peace coursed through his body, but it left as quickly as it had come. "There we go!" Goku frowned. What just happened? He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a long white robe. 

"What?!" 

"It's just a standard thing. Robe. Wings. Halo. Normal stuff." Indeed, the green fuzzball was also dressed in the same. 

"No! I need to get back to Earth!"

"Earth is going to be fine…Er…apart from it being ruled by an evil tyrant of course."

"WHAT?!" 

"You really like that word don'tcha?" he grinned. "I'm Feshin!"

"I'm sure that's wonderful, but I really need to find Vegeta and get back to Earth! We have to help!"

"Vegeta? He's gone to hell mate. Impure soul. Terrible." Feshin sighed and shook his fuzzy head. 

"Hell? Oh boy…"

"Yeah. Well, I've been assigned to show you round heaven. Can't have you getting lost can we?" Goku made to protest. "There's nothing you can do for Earth. Your time there is up. Let me show you to your new house." Goku sighed, resigned to following Feshin up and through a layer of clouds. 

"Where're we going Fuzz?" 

"My name is Feshin! We're going to your new flat." It turned out that the building that reached up forever was a block of flats. "You see, the section of heaven we were just in is for incoming souls. Angles that have been here for a few thousand years and know the place well are summoned to help the newbies around until they know the place too. This level is where you'll be living." Feshin showed Goku to his apartment, which was on the thirtieth floor. "We know you can use instant translocation, and people who can do that are given higher up apartments so people who can't don't have to walk, or fly so far. See?"

"I suppose so." 

"Good." Feshin handed Goku the key to his apartment. "I'll leave you to get acquainted. If you want anything from Earth, just ask! When you want to explore some more, just come on out and I'll be waiting for you!" 

"Ok…2 Goku entered his apartment slowly, taking in his surroundings. Everything was white. There was a note fixed to the inside of the door. It said:

For wall decoration, say paint followed by the colour(s) you want. Any other things that you want, 

Just speak them. You are limited to four things you didn't own in a previous life, but unlimited

_Possessions from **Earth**_ _No living people. _

Goku sighed. Ok, here goes…

"Paint…er…Orange?" the whole room turned orange. "Cool! Ok, paint light orange at the top, slowly getting darker orange to the bottom!" he waited until it was done and grinned. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. "Can I have my bed, dresser, wardrobe, and all other furniture from my bedroom please?" an oak door appeared to his left. Goku opened it and smiled. A replica of his entire bedroom had been created. "Just do up the whole house like my old house, but keep the orange paint and give me blue coloured bathrooms. Oh, and can I have a gravity room joined to the kitchen as well?" all said and done. Goku was amazed. Was the house alive or something? 

After an hour getting used to everything (which, even though it was more or less his house, was surprisingly difficult.) Goku stepped outside again. Feshin appeared infront of him. 

"Happy?"

"As happy as I'm going to be." Goku said, giving him a half smile. 

"Don't worry. It gets better. After a while it becomes your home. And anyway, as long as your family and friends have pure souls too, you'll see them again. When they die." Goku nodded. "Right. Lets show you the next level." 

The next level was for shopping. 

"This is Heaven's Shopping Mall." Feshin said. It was a gigantic white building, thousands of storeys high. They entered through the glass front doors and Goku's mouth dropped open. The place was packed with food! "This floor this the food store. If you want something, just go to the receptionist and she'll tell you where it is. If it's on another floor, you have to go up and get it."

"What do I pay for the stuff with?" 

"You get a job and at the end of every week, you get a pay check." Goku gave him a surprised look. "Hey, even angels have jobs. But don't worry, they're easy as pie and pay ten times better than any job you could get when you were alive. 

'As soon as you left your apartment, the changes you made to it were saved. You can't make any more to it free of charge. You're settled in now, and any changes to colour or decoration you want now, you have to pay for and do yourself."

"Oh." Goku was desperately trying of remember all that he was being told. 

"Am I going too fast for you? I _was_ warned that you were quite stupid." Goku grinned embarrassedly. 

"Eheheh just a bit…" 

Suddenly, sirens went off, turning the whole place red every now and then. 

"Uh oh. A Devil's trying to get in." 

"Huh?"

"Every now and then a Devil comes thinking he can take over. I have to go sort it out."

"Let me come with you." Feshin paused.

"Well…ok then." He ran from the building and dived through the cloud floor, Goku in hot pursuit. When they reached the ground level, Goku saw a hoard of Angels trying to hold back someone he couldn't see. 

"I DEMAND TO SEE KAKAROTT!" 

"Vegeta?" Goku pushed his way through the crowd. Sure enough, it was Vegeta! Jesus Christ what was he wearing?! 

"Kakarott!" The angels released him and he marched right up to Goku. "Look what they've got you wearing!"

"At least it covers me!" Goku said, laughing hard. Vegeta was dressed in a one-piece red leather suit that was as tight fitting as it could get. There was a large cut down the middle in the front that exposed Vegeta's neck, chest, right down to his hips. It stopped literally centimetres from his ***k, and Goku was amazed that Vegeta's…you know what wasn't showing! He had red horns growing out of the sides of his head, and a Devil's tail. Vegeta scowled. 

"Shut the fuck up Kakarott!" Goku stopped laughing, but was still grinning broadly. Feshin walked up beside Goku. 

"You should be here Devil! This place isn't for the likes of you!"

"Aww come on Fuzz! Can he just stay up here a little while? As a favour to me?" Goku could tell Feshin was seriously considering it-until a group of Devils ran up to them. 

"We're sorry about this! The little bastard hasn't even been to Hell yet. He ran from the fire gates all the way up here!" three of the Devils grabbed Vegeta by the arms and waist and dragged him backwards. 

"Will you do something Kakarott?!" Goku rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a 'what can I do?' look. Vegeta glared at him. "KAKAROTT!" the hoard of angels departed leaving Goku and Feshin alone. Feshin sighed. 

"Sorry about that Goku." 

"Hey uh…what's hell like? Will he be ok?" Feshin snorted. 

"Of course not." 

Vegeta was dragged all the way back to The gates of hell. He was thrown to the ground infront of the fire gates as they opened, and was kicked in. he was then just left there. Vegeta got to his feet, looking around desolately. So this was the end. This was where he was going to spend the rest of eternity. Alone. Lost. Hungry. His stomach illustrated the point by growling. He sighed. 

"Well well well. Look what the Guard kicked in." he spun around to see Freiza, Cell, The Ginyu force and several of Frieza's men with them. They were all dressed the same. "Prince Vegeta. So nice of you to join us. We needed a new punch bag." Freiza smirked evilly. "Boys, exterminate the pitiful Saiyan." 

Goku flew back to his apartment, using his new wings. It was strange how incredibly natural it felt to be using them. He was really worried about Vegeta though. All alone in Hell. The way Feshin talked about it, it was terrible. Just a barren wasteland where you had to forage for food and use a hole in the rock as shelter. The rain didn't come very often, but when it did, it flooded the land and you had to wait to months before it was ok for you to go 'home.' He sighed, poor Vegeta. 

There had to be something he could do! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Breakout

To kitkat- a writer called Dragonheart287 drew a picture of Vegeta in his devil stuff. I don't know if it's on her site yet, but it's  really good so if ya want to see, go to her website and check if it's  up there yet.

On with the show!

A few months went by. Goku got used to where everything was. He went up to the fourth level of heaven and met the High-level angels who controlled Heaven and made sure only pure souls got in. Goku got a job in the mall, which paid well and got him discount on 500 of the 2456 floors altogether. The harder he worked, the more levels he got discount on. 

He tried to think of ways he could help Vegeta, but kept drawing blanks. Feshin popped in every now and then to check everything was all right. A couple of times Goku had asked how Earth was doing. Feshin had abruptly left on both occasions, saying he had somewhere to be. 

Goku got in tired. He had earned himself another 200 floors of discount, and had spent all his paycheck on food and a lamp. He put the lamp on his bedside table and the food in the fridge/freezer/cupboards in the kitchen. The good thing about Heaven was that there were no bills Goku thought, grinning. 

There was a knock on the door and he hurried to answer it, knowing who it would be. Sure enough, a small, delicate female Angel rushed in. Her name was Viola'tch, she was from a planet in the north sector of the galaxy. 

"I think I've found a way in!" she said, her antennae quivering with excitement. She and Goku had been looking for ways into Hell to break out Vegeta and her husband Jasa'tch. "There's a small opening on the first level of Heaven that leads through to Hell every Saturday. Every other day, it leads to a room full of candy." She rolled her eyes. "Stupid obsession if you ask me." The head Angel of Heaven had a fixation with anything and everything sweet. 

"Right. Let's try it then!"

"We have to be in and out in a matter of minutes. The portal closes after exactly a quarter of an hour, and I wouldn't want to be an Angel in hell for a week."

"Yeah." Goku shuddered. "Still, we'll pull it off right?"

"Right." 

Vegeta crawled through the dirt to a cut in the mountain. He coughed up blood and moaned out his pain. After three months of torture every day from Freiza's little gang, Vegeta was dirty, bruised, bleeding, cut, and just about everything else you could think of. A couple of his bones were broken, his clothes were torn, and he was in such a state, that had he not been dead already, he would have died. 

"Kakarott…why aren't you helping me?" _you said you always would…_

~Flashback~  

"I don't need you for this! I'll beat that monster all by myself!" he yelled angrily at Goku. Goku grabbed his wrists and stared right into his eyes, right into his soul. 

"Maybe. But I'll always be here for you, and I'll always help you even if you don't want me to." Vegeta pulled away from him and snorted. 

"Whatever. Baka."

~End Flashback~

Vegeta curled up into a ball and did something he hadn't done in years-he cried. 

Four days later, Saturday, Goku and Viola'tch were down at the first level of Heaven. There was a wall all around the place, and in the corner was a greyish black spot on the wall. 

"Ready?" Goku asked. Viola'tch nodded quickly, her expression telling Goku that she wasn't ready but she was going anyhow. "Right." He jumped right through the wall and landed in reddish brown ground the other side. There were totally different ki's here, each of them evil in their own way. He could pick out Vegeta's clearly. Unlike in Heaven, he could sense exactly where he was. Viola'tch appeared next to him seconds later. 

"What an evil smelling place." She muttered. Her race relied mostly on their sense of smell, and could find their mates anywhere in a given place from their unique scent. 

"Have you got your husband's scent?"

"Yes. Do you have your friend's ki?"

"Yes. I'll meet you back on the other side." She nodded, and blinked out of sight. Goku quickly used instant translocation to reach Vegeta. 

what he saw amazed and disgusted him. never before had he seen Vegeta in such a state. 

"Vegeta…" Vegeta looked up at him. his eyes were dulled and lifeless. But the look in them soon turned to anger. 

"What the fuck took you so long?!" Goku grinned. 

"Had to find a way in." Goku was shocked to see tears in Vegeta's eyes. "Uh Vegeta…"

"You have no idea what I've been through Kakarott…"

"Yeah well…now's not the time to tell…"

"It was like being back on Frieza's ship. Reliving every single minute of it over and over again. And Cell…"

"Cell? Freiza? Vegeta we really don't have time…" 

"The pain…I would have died by now…" Goku, patience ebbing away, grabbed Vegeta and flashed out. 

they teleported back to the portal. 

"I'm taking you back to heaven. But you _have_ to be quiet and as inconspicuous as possible." 

"Learnt a big word have you?" Goku rolled his eyes. 

"Come on." he jumped through the portal. Vegeta took one last look at Hell. 

"Screw you." he said, putting two fingers up and jumping through the portal after Goku.

After being in such a desolate place for so long, Vegeta was nearly blinded by the brilliance of Heaven. "Jesus Kakarott you could have warned me!" 

"What?" Goku asked, totally used to the light. Vegeta just shook his head. 

"Never mind." He started to walk away but stopped when Goku didn't follow. "What are you waiting for?"

"Viola'tch."

"What's that?"

"_she is the one who found this portal. She went to rescue her husband."_

"So?"

"So I have to wait for her!" Vegeta scowled. 

"Look, do you think it's wise that I stay here in the open like this?!"

"This is one of the best places for you to be. Concealed in a corner on the first floor where no one usually comes. Once we go up, then we'll hit the problem. There'll be Angels everywhere!" Vegeta was lost now. This was the first floor of Heaven? Heaven had floors? 

After a few more minutes, Viola'tch jumped through the portal followed by a bedraggled little thing that had to be her husband. 

"We made it!" she exclaimed before fainting. Goku grinned at her as her husband picked her up. 

"Can you please tell me where we can go so no one will find me?" 

"You're awfully nice for someone who went to hell."

"I… I once killed someone who took the piss out of me. I gave myself a hard reputation and started beating people up for fun. It tainted my soul." Goku nodded. 

"Well, the best thing you can do is stay here until Viola'tch wakes up."

"Right. Thanks." Goku walked away, Vegeta following. 

"What now?" Vegeta asked. 

"Now…I dress you up like an angel and hope no one notices the horns, tail and lack of wings."

"WHAT?! I'm not dressing like you!" 

"Fine. Go back to hell then." Vegeta's eyes went wide. What a choice! Dress up like a fool or be beaten up for eternity. 

"Fine." He muttered. Goku grinned and raised a hand to Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta was surrounded by a white light. A robe covered him and a halo appeared over his head. 

"That's the best I can do on a Devil. Lets hurry. It doesn't last very long." He began to fly up but Vegeta didn't follow. "What's wrong now?!"

"I can't fly anymore! Devils are forbidden!" Goku resisted the urge to burst out laughing and grabbed Vegeta's arm, pulling him up through the clouds. He set Vegeta down on the ground but never let go of his arm, pulling him to the huge white building, running inside and teleporting up to his apartment. He quickly pushed Vegeta inside and slammed the door shut. 

"Phew." Goku heard a shredding behind him and turned to see Vegeta had torn the angel clothes off. "I suppose you're not going to thank me then?" Goku said, grinning. What came next nearly made him faint. 

"Thank you Kakarott." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Walking sex toy!

Next chapter!

Yes, I am increadibly slow, but I just had a sudden rush of ideas. I've done the next four or five chapters to this story, and started at least 3 more stories. 

I'll try to update sooner next time.

~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few hours, Goku told Vegeta all that had happened since he died. Feshin, the levels of Heaven, his apartment, His job, everything. 

Vegeta snorted. 

"Typical. While I'm being tortured and maimed, you're having the time of your life. And how come you get a flat and I get a hole in the wall?"

"Well…" Goku said, grinning, "I'm an angel and you're a devil." 

"Hn. I still can't understand it. I put my past behind me. I thought I let it all go. I got on with my life. Why did I still end up in Hell?"

"Maybe you didn't let it go at all. Maybe it tainted you for life." 

"…What now then?"

"Huh?"

"Well I can't hide in here forever. I'm surprised the sirens haven't gone off yet."

"The sirens only go off if a Devil tries to get in on the fist level by scaling the wall. You kinda…popped through it." 

there was a knock at the door and Goku nearly jumped out of his skin. He jumped up and shoved Vegeta into the bedroom. 

"Stop pushing me everywhere!" Vegeta snapped. Goku just slammed the door in his face and ran to open the door. 

"Hey Goku! Though I'd pop in for a while since I just finished work!" Feshin walked in, looking around. 

"Fuzz, this really isn't a good time…" 

"Are you ever going to learn my name?"

"Probably not." Feshin grinned. 

"Well anyways, I heard voices. Who else is here?" 

"No one!" unfortunately, Vegeta chose that moment to find the only squeaky floorboard in his bedroom. Goku groaned exasperatedly. Feshin was grinning. 

"Found someone nice?" Goku sighed. 

"Look, if I show you, you _have_ to keep this to yourself. It could get me into a lot of trouble and land me in Hell."

"Oh come on! It's not like you let a devil in and that's the worst thing you could have done!" Feshin's smile faltered as an uneasy looked settled on Goku's face. "You didn't…"

"Vegeta come on out!" Goku called. Vegeta walked out and Feshin squeaked, hiding behind Goku. "What's wrong?" Goku asked the quivering fur ball. 

"Devils are vicious monsters Goku! How could you let one out?!"

"Relax! He's a friend from Earth! He's the one that broke out before on my first day remember?" Feshin crept out from behind Goku and looked Vegeta up and down. 

"No offence, but you're a mess!" Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head indignantly away from them. Bloody Angels and their cleanliness. It wasn't his fault! Suddenly Vegeta's whole body felt like it was on fire. He yelped and jumped back. 

"What the hell?!" he looked down and saw his clothes were repaired. All the cuts and bruises he had were gone, and his tail no longer had a kink in it. he looked up and saw Feshin grinning. 

"Better?" he asked. 

"Hn." 

"Thanks Fuzz." Goku said. "Vegeta would thank you, but he's too proud." 

"Hn." Vegeta repeated. 

"Ya like that noise don'tcha?" Feshin asked. Goku was reminded of when Feshin had said the same to him on his first day, when he couldn't stop saying 'what'. Feshin sighed. "Well, I'd better be going. I wish you luck Goku but there's only so long you can hide a Devil in your apartment before someone sees him." Goku nodded and Feshin left. 

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked. Goku grinned. 

"My first and best friend. His name's Feshin, but don't tell him I learnt his name; I like calling him Fuzz." Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Now _what _would Krillin say?" Goku's grin dropped and he suddenly looked as if someone had punched him. 

"Earth's been taken over by Jeina. I don't even know if Krillin's alive. I've asked. He doesn't seem to be up here…but I still don't know what's happening on Earth. Whenever I ask Fuzz he just leaves." Tears started spilling down Goku's cheeks. "I don't know what's happening and it's destroying me!" Vegeta didn't even hear the last bit. He was too mesmerised. Seeing an angel cry was the most enchanting thing he had ever seen. Goku's skin colour had lightened since he last saw him, and his eyes were even darker. To see them awash with tears was wonderful. 

Goku noticed Vegeta was staring at him and frowned, trying to wipe away his tears. 

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Vegeta just stood there, his mouth open slightly, still in a trance. "Vegeta? Are you ok?" he walked up to Vegeta and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, shaking him slightly. Vegeta jolted out of his dream state and looked up at Goku. 

"What?" he asked quietly. 

"You totally spaced out." Goku grinned. "I think these horns are messing with your brain!" he said, running his finger up one. 

"ACK!" Vegeta jumped back. "Don't do that!" Goku looked surprised. 

"Why?"

"_They're a pleasure point you moron!"_ Goku blushed vibrantly. 

"Oh sorry!" Vegeta's eyes widened. Was Kakarott blushing _gold?_

"Kakarott are you blushing gold?" 

"Uh…yeah…angels do that. Look, I'm really sorry about the horn thing."

"Most things on a Devil are for pleasure. Horns and tail are pleasure points, clothes are to make you look sexy. It's like who ever created this appearance for devils was totally obsessed with sex!" Goku was grinning again. "what?" 

"You…you're a sex toy!" and Goku burst out laughing and fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Vegeta glared at him. 

"It's not funny Kakarott!" 

"Course not!" Goku said, banging his fists on the floor, still laughing like a madman. "It's hysterical!" Vegeta sighed. He stepped behind Goku, who was still on the floor, and rubbed the base of his right wing with his forked tail. Goku immediately stopped laughing and gasped as white-hot pleasure coursed through his body. "What are you doing?!" 

"Showing you your pleasure point." Vegeta purred. Goku leaned up to Vegeta's touch, purring deep in his throat. Suddenly Vegeta stopped, smirking at Goku's puzzled expression. "Well it looks like someone enjoyed that more than they should have." Goku blushed golden again. 

"I uh…it's just that that's never been done to me before and you caught me off guard is all!" Vegeta, still smirking, gave him an 'is that right?' look. 

"Really? Because I could have sworn…"

"Do you want to spar?" Goku cut him off. Vegeta blinked. 

"what? You can't spar! You're a _pure_, _innocent_ little Angel remember?"

"I have a gravity room over there and I train everyday." 

"Che. Doesn't the robe get in the way?" 

"I take it off stupid." Goku rolled his eyes. "most angels don't coz it's a bugger to get off your wings, but I found a way."

"Yeah but they've suppressed our ki energy!"

"You think I can't win a fight without the Kamehameha wave? C'mon Vegeta I thought you knew me better than that!" 

"…fine." Goku started to take off his robe. "you aren't naked under that are you?" Goku snorted. 

"No Vegeta." he folded his wings in as far as they would go and quickly shrugged off the robe, revealing his orange gi. 

"they let you keep your old clothes?!" 

"Yeah. Angels never need to take off their clothes so they just added on the robe on top."

"How do you wash?!"

"I just use a cleansing spell like everyone else."

"Spell?"

"Yup." 

Goku and Vegeta started fighting at 300 times gravity to start with. It seemed that along with their ki using abilities, Death had also taken a portion of their physical strength. As hard as they tried, they couldn't fight to the extent that they used to be able to. Goku already knew this, but Vegeta was so shocked and upset that he almost broke down and cried. 

After Vegeta pulled himself together, the battle truly started. Vegeta seemed adamant that he was going to win, and some of his attacks were hurting him just as much as they did Goku. 

"You have to stop fighting like this Vegeta!" 

"Why? It's not like it'll kill me!" as well as Vegeta trying his hardest to beat Goku, Goku was trying his hardest not to touch Vegeta too much. His clothes were already looking tattered again, and with the split down the middle, Goku didn't want to tear it and get an eyeful…and a mouthful from Vegeta. 

After a while, Goku knew this had to end. He was more resilient than Vegeta now because Angles naturally were, and with Vegeta being a Devil, he just…wasn't. 

"Can we stop now?" he asked. 

"No!" Vegeta snapped. Goku sighed. Time to use drastic measures- besides; he needed to get Vegeta back anyway. With one swift movement, Goku had Vegeta pinned against the wall. "What the?!" Goku quickly grabbed Vegeta's forked tail and started stroking it. "Oh fuck!" Vegeta gasped. "Kakarott!" 

"Stop the fight?" 

"No!" Goku brought Vegeta's tail gently up to his mouth and ran his tongue over it. Vegeta started purring. 

"Now?" 

"Gods Kakarott…" Goku smirked and let Vegeta go, turning the gravity back down and heading for the door. 

"Heheh I got you back!" he said, grinning. He yelped as Vegeta spun him around and pressed their lips together roughly, pressing his body up against the confused angel. For a slip second, Goku froze, lost in the moment. Then he was hit by cold reality and knew how wrong this was. He pushed Vegeta away and ran out. Vegeta was shocked. 

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" he yelled after him. he ran to catch up but Goku had already grabbed his robe and run out of the door. Vegeta scowled "Bloody Angels!"               

Goku shoved on his robe and teleported down to the ground level of the flats. He ran from the building and only stopped when he was inside the mall on level three of Heaven. He clutched his sides, panting. He hadn't taken a breath since he had left the apartment.

"Goku? What's wrong with you?" Goku looked up to see his supervisor. An alien of almost human appearance, except for fly eyes and a row of spikes down his back. 

"I uh…I just thought I'd do some overtime!" he lied. But really, would you tell someone you just ran away from your apartment because a male Devil kissed you?  

"Oh. Well that's wonderful! Thetchia just called in sick. She's got wing mites poor thing. Can you start right away?"

"Yep and I'll work for as long as you'll pay me for." Goku said, grinning. 

A full ten hours later, Vegeta was wondering if Goku was ever coming back. He was also wondering why Heaven didn't have nighttimes. How could anyone sleep in this light?! He sighed. Maybe he should have just stayed in Hell and be beaten up for eternity. Anything was better than waiting in an apartment for the Angel that stole your heart and was disgusted by it. he was about to give up and head straight out the door when the whole of heaven turned blue. 

"what now?" Vegeta went to the window and peered down. It was surprising that he could see so well considering how high up he was. He watched as the alien couple he saw with Goku were dragged from their home. Suddenly Goku appeared beside them, yelled things at the angels who were forcing Jasa'tch out.

Goku watched in horror as the whole of Heaven turned blue. It meant that someone had caught a Devil in Heaven. 

"Vegeta…" he muttered. He shot out from his desk and flew right through the doors of the mall. As he reached the block of flats, he was relieved to see it wasn't Vegeta they had caught. But a second later he was appalled by his selfishness and started to worry about Viola'tch and her husband. 

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks!" he called to the Police-Angels. Yup, Heaven had police. The two took what Goku said as a joke and laughed. 

"Get out of here!" Viola'tch hissed. Goku was taken aback. 

"Why?"

"Go! Before they make a connection and discover your hideaway!" the Angels were too busy wrestling Jasa'tch away to hear. Goku was unsure of what to do. Viola'tch looked pleadingly at him. "Please. Just go!" Goku closed his eyes in defeat and teleported away.

Vegeta, who had been watching from above, was surprised when Goku suddenly appeared beside him. 

"Jesus Vegeta what are you doing?!" Goku snapped, pulling him away from the window. "Do you want to be caught?!" 

"It doesn't matter. I'll just go back to hell!"

"Yeah, and I'll go with you! And as much fun as it sounds going into hell looking like an angel, with 'reject' burned into my wrists, and half my power and none of my ki energy, with Freiza and fuck knows who else down there waiting, I think I'd rather pass!" Vegeta was totally silent. "Do you even know how much of a risk I took getting you out?! if they ever find you…There are no rules in Hell. I'd rather just send you back." At the last bit, Vegeta looked shocked and hurt. 

"Do I really mean that little to you?" Goku's eyes softened. 

"I…" Vegeta shook his head and ran into the gravity room. Goku groaned and punched himself in the head. "You're a baka Kakarott." he muttered to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yup, Vegeta's a sex toy lol! Funny though. 


	4. Court Judgment

Next chapter!

Yes, I am incredibly slow, and I need to be shot. 

Now read the story

Hehehehe 

~~~~~~~~~

Viola'tch and her husband were taken before Heaven's answer to a courtroom and put in chains. 

"Viola'tch Jasa. You have smuggled a Devil into Heaven- the worst possible crime you could commit. Why did you do this?" 

"Jasa'tch is a good man! he was just mislead!" she pleaded to the Head angel, a formidable looking female Nekojin.  

"Mislead? He must be pretty stupid to be mislead through three hundred years of violence and murder." 

"But I love him!"

"Love has nothing to do with this! He committed a lifetime of crimes for which he gets an eternity in Hell. you broke his imprisonment. Now you have to go down with him." Viola'tch looked horrified. 

"What?" 

"Those are the rules." 

"But…what if I told you there was another Devil hiding in Heaven!" blurted out Jasa'tch. 

"Hush up!" Viola'tch hissed. 

"If I did, would you let me stay in heaven with Vi?" The head angel snorted. 

"No. Take him away!" as the couple were dragged away, the Angel council stood and turned to go. 

"Do you think he was telling the truth about there being another Devil up here?" one asked. 

"No. Just ramblings of a desperate man." 

"I still think we should look into it."

"Do as you wish, but I'll have nothing to do with it." 

"Come on Vegeta! Please come out!" Goku pleaded through the door of the gravity room.

"No!" Goku sighed. 

"Please?" his spirits were raised as he saw a shadow move towards the door. But then Vegeta just put his finger up at him through the glass. "Aww come on! I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did!"

"I was angry that's all. My friend got captured and sent to hell and I might be next, and you were standing by the window happily staring down at two police Angels!" 

"So you'd just give me up to them if they came then would you? What, you would say I broke in or something would you?!" 

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?" no response. "Vegeta…lets just forget it ok? Talk about something else?"

"Fine. Why did you run away when I kissed you?!" Goku groaned and smacked his head on the gravity room door. "When you, seconds before, were as good as feeling me up?!"

"I wasn't! I was getting you back for doing it to me! and I wanted to stop fighting and you wouldn't!" 

"So you don't feel anything for me?" 

"You're my friend!" wrong thing to say. Vegeta backed right away from the door and sat at the far side. Goku scowled, wings twitching in frustration. "VEGETA GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

"That's your new approach to this? Shouting? It's not very good is it?" 

"VEGETA!" 

"Tch. Still shouting?" Goku had had enough. He didn't bring Vegeta here to have arguments with him. he knocked the door down, leaving Vegeta looking very surprised. "What are you…GET OFF!" Goku had grabbed the scruff of Vegeta's hair and was pulling him outside. "Kakarott stop! You're hurting me!" Goku stopped. He let go of Vegeta, who wasn't expecting it and fell to the floor just outside the gravity room. 

"I…I'm sorry Vegeta." Goku bent down as Vegeta edged away from him. Vegeta kept edging backwards until he was up against the wall. Goku crawled closer slowly. "I'm sorry about everything." He ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair, stopping at the back where he had hurt him, and looked at him with apologetic eyes. Vegeta just scowled and moved his head to the side and up to jab Goku with one of his horns. Goku flinched but didn't remove his hand. "Please say something Vegeta." 

"Piss off." Goku smiled sadly at him. he knelt even closer and kissed Vegeta slowly. 

"Ok. Whatever you want Vegeta." Goku whispered, getting up and heading towards the door. Vegeta wanted to stop him. he wanted to get up and wrap his arms around Goku, but his pride held him back and he watched Goku leave.

Once out of the building, Goku took in a deep breath and wondered where the hell he was going to go to give Vegeta some space. He was also wondering why he had kissed him. it was wrong! _I'm never doing that again ever! _Goku thought.  

"Hey Goku!" called a familiar voice. Goku grinned. Good old Feshin. Always there when you needed him. Even Krillin never had such great timing. 

"Hey Fuzz!" Feshin walked up to him, grinning. 

"I thought you'd be up with your escapee!" 

"He needed some alone time." Goku said, looking up at the building he had just walked out of. 

"Ah. Wanna come to mine for a while?" 

"Sure!" 

Goku had been to Feshin's place a couple of times before, but the place never stopped being so amazing. Feshin had obviously done a lot more thinking when he first got the place. Not only had he repainted, he had totally reshaped his apartment to look like a billionaire's mansion. Feshin had been in Heaven about three thousand years more than Goku, and it showed when you compared their living quarters. With three thousand years worth of adding different things to give the place final touches, it seemed like it had everything. His apartment was in a different building a couple of blocks away from Goku's. 

"Want a drink of anything?" Feshin asked. 

"Uh…can I have that…blue thing I had last time?" 

"Heheh sure." 

Meanwhile, Denghin of the Angel's council was organising a search party to try and find the second devil supposedly hiding out in Heaven. They were checking around the place where Jasa'tch was discovered first, and would expand from there, covering every square inch of Heaven. Denghin was nothing if not thorough. 

They knocked on the doors of every single apartment in the area, if no one was in, they would use the master key, which reshaped itself to fit in the keyhole.

They were drawing dangerously close to Goku's apartment. 

The problem with the 'blue thing' that Goku had was that it got you very drunk very fast. It was a secret recipe from Feshin's home planet. 

"So I said to him I said 'you come out right now!' But 'e din't so I just broke the door fing in an pulled 'im out!" Feshin frowned. 

"You broke the door in? wont tha' cost ya doshio?" 

"Doshio?"

"Moneyyyyy." 

"Oh. I don't fink I fought a tha'" Feshin burst out laughing, so did Goku, who then fainted. Feshin just kept on laughing until he fell asleep. The joys of being drunk.

There was a knock at the door and Vegeta raised his head. Kakarott wouldn't knock would he? There was another knock, a pause, then a key turned in the lock. Vegeta got up, thinking it was Goku. He wouldn't let his pride get in the way this time. He was going to do whatever it took to get Goku to love him. the door opened and Vegeta froze. Five angels stood in the doorway staring at him. 

"That was easier than I thought it would be." One said. at once they all flew at Vegeta and pinned him on the floor, arms behind his back. 

"Get off me!" he yelled into the carpet. Someone came up beside him and kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta growled warningly. 

"I've never held much compassion for Devils." The voice hissed. "Not since one snuck into heaven and destroyed my house and mutilated my wife." _Great! _Vegeta thought, _of all the People in heaven, I had to get an angel with a vendetta against Devils! Kakarott…where are you?_

Goku stirred slightly. 

"'Geta…" he muttered, missing the blue flashing lights signalling Vegeta's capture. 

Vegeta was dragged straight to the Council room. Denghin, the one who had kicked Vegeta, was looking elated at his find, and every now and then was sending Vegeta dirty looks. 

"It looks like we have another stowaway." The head angel spoke. "Until we find Goku we cannot have a proper trial, therefore we will hold you in custody until Goku resurfaces." 

By 'custody', she meant a small black box that Vegeta couldn't even sit down in. he was chained to the walls inside the box so that he couldn't move and left alone while the hunt for Goku continued. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he had overwhelming claustrophobia. He started to panic, hyperventilating and screaming his lungs out. 

Goku moaned and got up slowly. 

"How long was I out?" he looked down at the still asleep Feshin. "HEY!" Feshin yelped and jumped up. 

"What?" 

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past." 

"Three?"

"Five." 

"WHAT?!" he had been gone almost three hours! "I should stop drinking that stuff!" Feshin grinned. 

"Probably." Goku jumped up, ignoring his banging hangover and running through the door. He teleported to his house and nearly fainted again. There was a big crowd of Angels in his apartment waiting for him and no sign of Vegeta. 

"Ah. We've been waiting for you. We've apprehended your Devil."

"Oh…uh…oops?" the Angels laughed. They might have been here to arrest him, but they were still his friends. 

"Goku how do you get yourself into this stuff?" 

"It just…happens I guess!" he said jokingly while in his head, he was screaming things like 'where's Vegeta', 'what's going to happen to us', 'how did they find him' and a long string of curses that would a put a sailor to shame. 

Goku was taken to the high council and was puzzled when they brought out a black box. 

"What's that?" he whispered to the guard. 

"That's your devil." 

"Shit." He knew about Vegeta's phobia of enclosed spaces.  When the box disappeared, it hurt Goku to see Vegeta so scared. Just a shaking mass that the guards didn't have to grab hold of roughly and force into chains again- even though it happened. Goku tore his eyes away and looked up at the Angel council.  

"I'm very surprised at you, Son Goku. You were one of our top Angels, in line to one day be on the council yourself when someone retired! Why did you choose to commit such a horrible crime?"

"He didn't belong in hell ma'am. He had a horrible past, I'll admit that, but that's all behind him! He's being punished for something that he's punished himself for already!" 

"Oh really? By my calculations, the past far outclasses the good. Right up until two years ago, he was still killing!" Goku's breath hitched. Yes. The Majin Buu thing. 

"But…please!" he ended stupidly. Vegeta was watching as the Councilwoman started to read out the many things he had to over his life to Goku. He watched as Goku's eyes changed from protectiveness over him, to sadness and hurt. Many of the things Goku already knew, but the things he didn't shocked and appalled him- it was evident on his face. 

"And he's been trying to kill you since you first met." Finished the Angel. "Why would you want to save him from hell?" Goku was looking straight at the floor, his hair covering his eyes as a single tear fell to the ground. 

"I…didn't think he deserved it…"

"Do you still feel that way?" Vegeta held his breath, waiting for the answer that would probably determine whether or not he went to hell. Goku obviously held a lot of power over the council. Heh, only here a few months and already sweet with just the right people. 

"I…" he glanced at Vegeta, refusing to make eye contact with him, but still looking at him. "Yes. I do still feel that way." Vegeta let out the breath he had been holding. Thank god, he thought. 

"Well…if you seriously feel this way…we'll see how it goes. If Vegeta behaves for a few months, then he can stay here. If not, he goes back to hell." he Councilwoman raised her hand and a golden light surrounded Vegeta, giving him wings, halo and robe. Vegeta hid his disgust well. At least he had his old clothes back on underneath. (the stuff he died in, not the devil suit) 

"He'll live with you Goku. That ok?" Goku nodded. He turned and left, Vegeta, after tripping up on his robe, followed him. 

"Thank you kaka…"

"all those people Vegeta. all those _planets._ You're no different than Freiza." Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. 

"What?"

"I saved you because I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't. but if you go back to hell, don't count on me getting you back out." Vegeta was speechless. 

"But…I…you…if you felt that way then you should have let me be dragged back to Hell!" 

"Maybe I should have." Goku muttered. 

Goku, knowing that Vegeta would have to go to the apartment, flew in the opposite direction to Feshin's house. When he took off, he heard Vegeta calling after him, but paid no attention. He had no idea just how many people Vegeta had slaughtered. Some of them weren't even orders from Freiza. 

"Maybe he _is_ just a cold blooded killer. Maybe it never left him." Goku thought aloud. 

Vegeta walked back to the apartment, refusing to use his new wings. He now hid none of his disgust at looking like an angel. If there was one thing he wasn't, it was an angel. But his sadness was even more obvious than his disgust. A silent stream of tears came down his face, and he was getting very funny looks from passers by, not that he cared. How could Kakarott have said those things? Vegeta had tried to put his past behind him as best he could. He thought Kakarott had too. 

As soon as he got in, Vegeta tossed his robe off, curling his wings in like Goku had. He was glad to be in his own clothes again. Neither the Angel nor Devil suits were very comfortable or in his style. He noticed vaguely that the gravity room door had been fixed before he burst into much more vocal tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Message

Hi. This is just to say why I haven't been updating in a while. It's because my computer's been totally killed and I've had to get another one. There was no way to get the files off the other computer, so I've lost all the work I've done on all the fics. It's really put me off writing for a while so I probably won't be updating in a while.

         Sorry.  


	6. What?

Right. This is the only story I was able to save off my last computer. I have quite a few more chapters on this. There will be one out every week. (If there isn't, just remind me)

But I'm really starting to get into writing Harry Potter fanfics. So I'll be working on a few on them for a while. I'll probably come back to DBZ later. But for now, all of my fics apart from this one are now discontinued.

Goku entered Feshin's house again and smiled at his friend briefly before slouching into an armchair. Feshin was still a bit drunk.

"Anything happen while I was out? I didn't expect you to be back here again? ya look troubled." Goku sighed.

"You have no idea." He launched into explanation. He told him about the Angels discovering Vegeta, and his learning of all the things his prince had done over the years. He felt he could tell Feshin anything, which was just what he did. Feshin's slightly cheery-from-drink expression turned to one of total shock.

"And you saved him from hell?! Jeezus Goku I thought you had brains!"

"Well you're the first to think so!" Goku joked. Inside he was screaming at himself.

"Well I ACK!" Feshin took up his usual 'I'm scared' pose and hid behind Goku. Goku, on reflex, jumped up and stood in a fighting stance. He was shocked to see the Supreme Kai infront of him (fused Kibitokai).

"What the?"

"Goku do something!!" Feshin squeaked. Supreme Kai glanced down at Feshin.

"Uh…"

"What are you doing here Supreme Kai? don't tell me you're dead?! No you can't be, you don't have wings or anything!"

"No, I'm not dead. I want to talk to you about Earth." Feshin made another squeaking noise.

"No! you can't!" Both Goku and Supreme Kai looked down at Feshin in surprise.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"I uh…hey Mr. Whoever the hell you are, can I speak to you over there a minute?" Supreme Kai raised an eyebrow but followed Feshin away from Goku. Goku followed them with his eyes, looking puzzled.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"You can't tell him about Earth! The higher command forbids it! Goku can't know about what a state Earth is in coz it'll destroy him knowing he can't do anything about it!"

"Well that's why I'm here. I'm here to take him back to Earth so he can try again. No other good fighter in the universe matches up to him. We need him to fight and win against Jeina now so he wont destroy the whole galaxy."

"But…But…"

"Besides, I'm the Supreme Kai. I created the higher command!" Feshin looked startled.

"Oh! Are you really? You don't look it. I thought the Supreme Kai was a shorty with a Mohawk." Supreme Kai looked affronted.

"Well thank you for that summary of how I used to look!" Feshin laughed nervously and glanced over to Goku, who was watching them with a blank expression.

"Why don't you look like it now?"

"I fused with someone. Look, I don't have time for this…"

"Hey I know! I can help!"

"With wha…" Feshin grabbed Supreme Kai's arm and grinned. A white light encased Supreme Kai. it wasn't an Angel's normal light. It was cold and unusual. Goku had jumped up in surprise now.

Goku kept his eyes on Supreme Kai, wondering what the hell Feshin was doing. But he blinked, and the next thing he saw was Supreme Kai and Kibito staring at each other in shock.

"What happened?!" Kibito asked. Feshin was looking very pleased with himself.

"Only three kinds of species in the universe have the power to undo fusion and guess what?"

"Your kind is one of them…" Supreme Kai muttered.

"Yup! Heh, I knew the Supreme Kai was a shorty with a Mohawk!" Supreme Kai looked totally pissed off at this and Feshin squeaked and ran behind Goku.

Vegeta had stopped crying and was now slipping slowly into depression. Why didn't Goku see that he was sorry for what he had done? Why couldn't he forgive him? But then, none of the millions of people he had slaughtered would forgive him, so why should Goku, who tried to save everyone at the risk of his own life, think any different?

He felt a familiar ki enter heaven. In heaven, you couldn't pinpoint ki's, you could just feel them all as if they were encased in foil or something. He was shocked when the ki split in two.

"We don't have time for this! Goku, I must get you back to Earth so you can fight Jeina. He is a threat to the whole universe now. We first thought he would stay on Earth. He may have been a super evil monster, but he had little to no ambition. He just wanted to take over Earth. But now he wants to expand his 'empire.' I want to stop him before he gets further." Goku just stared at Supreme Kai. "What?"

"You…wouldn't have…told me. Wouldn't have come here if…you only came because he's threatening other planets! Doesn't Earth matter?! If you have the power to take me back, why didn't you do that in the first place?!"

"We…were willing to sacrifice Earth if it meant Jeina left the rest of the universe alone." Supreme Kai muttered, looking away from Goku's accusing eyes. "Where's Vegeta? I heard you broke him out of hell." he asked, quick to change the subject. Goku did so, reluctantly.

"Yeah. I wish I hadn't now. Bastard."

"What? Why?"

" I never knew how many people he killed. How many planets."

"Oh…we really need you to fight together in this Goku."

"I ain't doing Jack Shit with that murdering piece of crud." Supreme Kai was shocked. Since Goku had become and Angel, he seemed to be swearing even more than he did when he was alive!

"But you must!" Goku gave Supreme Kai an incredibly dirty look and he fell silent. Kibito spoke up.

"Goku you have to battle Jeina! Do you want the whole universe to die?! All of your family, friends? In not fighting you'll be murdering far more people than Vegeta has." Goku jerked his head up in shock. He hadn't thought of it that way…

"You should go you know…" mumbled Feshin, tugging Goku's robe. Goku's eyes softened.

"Fine. But I'm not fusing with him."

"Oh…" _there goes that idea._ Thought Supreme Kai.

Vegeta felt three ki's speeding in one direction. Judging by the fact that they were getting stronger, they might be heading this way. There was a knock at the door and Vegeta yelped and dived behind the settee.

"Are you in there?" it was Goku. His voice was cold and uncaring and Vegeta inwardly shuddered at the tone.

"Yes." He called, trying to match Goku's tone. Goku opened the door and walked in, raising his eyebrows as Vegeta stood up behind the sofa.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind." Supreme Kai interrupted. Vegeta jolted and stared in shock at the two new visitors.

"Supreme Kai? Kibito? Aren't you supposed to be fused? Why are you here?"

"Not now Vegeta. All you need to know is we're going back to Earth to beat Jeina." Vegeta eyes widened a bit.

"Are we?"

"Yes."

"Oh…are you speaking to me?"

"No." Goku stated.

"Oh." Supreme Kai looked between the two now silent Saiyans, totally confused. By the way Goku was talking, it seemed he would sooner forgive Freiza than Vegeta! _I have to ask what happened between them when this is over._ Supreme Kai thought.

"Come on you two. We must go now." He said. he began to walk away. Kibito and Goku followed, but Vegeta stayed where he was.

"Kakarott… can I talk to you a minute?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going." Supreme Kai shoved Goku back inside the room and slammed the door. No way was Vegeta not coming! Vegeta sighed. "We can't do this."

"You've never said no to a fight before."

"Not that. I don't like you not speaking to me. I love you."

"I really don't care. Unlike you, I don't always think solely of myself, and I am more worried about saving the universe. Probably one of the reasons I'm an Angel and you're a Devil."

"Please Kakarott…I do love you. I'd kill for you." Goku's eyes narrowed and Vegeta could have kicked himself.

"That was probably _the_ worst thing you could have said." Goku opened the door again and walked out. Vegeta groaned and followed.

Supreme Kai led them down to the first level of Heaven, where a set a of golden gates appeared out of thin air.

"They work like a portal." Supreme Kai said, seeing the Saiyan's confused expressions. "If you scaled the wall, you'd be in Hell. if you go through the gates, you're alive again on the planet you died on."

"Oh…cool!" Goku said, grinning at Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai rolled his eyes and flew through the gates followed by Kibito, Goku then Vegeta. the gates closed behind them and disappeared again.


	7. Jeina

HAPPY FRIDAY 13TH PPLS!!!

w00t!

Goku fell into a silent horror as he looked over the vast wasteland that was Earth. The area that they had been fighting Jeina in had had mountains and a huge lake surrounded by lush grass. Ok, so the grass had gone by the time they had finished, but now… There were no Moutains at all. They had all been levelled. Goku's heart did a somersault when he remembered that one of the mountains he could see from here was mount Paos where he lived. It had been levelled as well.

"What happened to my family?! I checked in Heaven every single day. None of my family or friends had died." Supreme Kai's expression was unreadable.

"Jeina hasn't killed a single human. He's kept them all alive. He knows there are worse things than death. He wont let them die. Too painless." Goku palled. He looked back up at the landscape.

"Where is he? I'll kill him with my bare hands, the bastard."

"Great. Will you fuse with Vegeta?"

"Pft. No." Goku set off, following Jeina's ki. Supreme Kai looked back at Vegeta.

"What did you do to him?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything. Those baka angels showed him who I really am…or was…and he couldn't handle it." Vegeta muttered, taking off and following Goku.

"That can't be it. Goku's the most forgiving person I know."

"Don't meddle Master, it's not your concern." Kibito said. Supreme Kai sighed and took off after the two Saiyans.

Vegeta sped up to Goku. The taller Saiyan tried to lose him in a cloudy patch of sky but failed miserably.

"How long is this going to go on for Kakarott?"

"For as long as you hang around!" Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so childish! You're the one that just said you were going to kill Jeina with your bare hands."

"That's different! He's pure evil!"

"I thought that was your assumption of me."

"I…you…you're mixing me up!" Vegeta smirked. "It's not funny Vegeta! All you've ever done is messed me around. I've always stuck up for you. You caused me the first and only fights I've ever had with my friends and family! You tried to kill me, this planet, everything on a number of occasions. You carried a grudge against me for eight years that would probably have stayed with you forever if I had not come back. And suddenly, you had this crush on me."

"It's not a cru…"

"Yes it is. A stupid little crush. I must say, you've messed my head up really well over the years, but this one takes the biscuit." Goku fell silent and sped up even more, hoping Vegeta wouldn't follow. No such luck.

"I can't change my past. But I don't think that's the real reason you're so mad at me. I told you before I did terrible things in my past."

"I didn't know just how bad."

"But you had a fair idea. It's not that. You're just using that and blowing it out of proportion to make sure you don't show your feelings for me!" Goku stopped dead. For a moment, all he could do was stare at Vegeta in disbelief.

"I can assure you, I have absolutely no feelings for you. I used to be your friend. That was it. That friendship is over. And no matter how big a deal I make of your past, there is no way you can blow destroying hundreds of _planets_ out of proportion!"

"When you've quite finished." Both Saiyans spun around to see Jeina behind them, eating popcorn. "Very amusing little conversation I must admit, but since I've already killed you two once, I don't think you're back just to settle your issues with each other." All three of Jeina's eyes were focused on Goku. He suddenly laughed. "So Goku, how does it feel having a gay Saiyan admirer?" Vegeta growled under his breath.

"Nothing's ever embarrassed me more." Goku said, turning away from Vegeta to look Jeina straight in the eye…s. "I notice your fur is yellow now." Jeina was an alien with fur covering his whole body. It changed colour to suit his moods, and whichever colour it was, his three eyes changed to clash with it. like green fur and red eyes. Right now, they were blue. He had a long tail with a strange symbol on the end and was Vegeta's height.

"Yes it is. Means I'm amused." Jeina smirked. "Very amused. No wonder Vegeta couldn't beat me if he's gay." Vegeta's growling got louder.

"Oh shut it Vegeta." Goku snapped. Jeina raised an eyebrow.

"Not the happy little team you were before eh?"

"What have you done with my family?" Goku asked.

"Oh don't worry about them. They're fine. That Chi Chi…she's the greatest toy I've ever had." Goku's eyes widened. "And Goten. He's a wonderful little servant. And Gohan takes all the punishment for the family. You should see his scars. Very pretty." Jeina's eyes had a manic glint in them.

"You evil bastard."

"You flatter me Goku." In a split second, Jeina threw a ki blast at Goku, which hit him right in the stomach. Goku plummeted to Earth and the collision was heard for miles. "I've killed you once. I can kill you again."

"They've started fighting." Supreme Kai muttered. Kibito glanced at him. They had stopped pursuing the Saiyans and had settled on a mountaintop from which Supreme Kai could see the whole fight.

Jeina flew down to Goku and waited for him to get up before kicking him into the dirt again.

"Are you sure you've come back at full strength? You seem weaker. Maybe I'm just stronger." He straddled Goku's waist to keep him still and kept talking. "Did you know? I'm going for universal domination. Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"No."

"Hm. Thought not."

Vegeta watched as Jeina flew down to Goku.

"Get up Kakarott." he muttered. But as he did, Jeina kicked him back down and sat on him. Vegeta saw red. He flew down to him and rammed his fist into the alien's head.

"Don't help me!" Goku snapped, getting up and firing ki blasts at Jeina. Vegeta just stood there in shock. That was the thank you? Well that sucked. Goku was behaving just like… _just like I used to._ Vegeta thought. He watched as Jeina tired Goku out easily. He watched as Goku fell to the floor exhausted. He watched as Jeina advanced on him, a ki ball in his hand, pointed at Goku's heart.

"Kakarott…"

_"Don't help me!"_ Goku's words flashed through Vegeta's mind. But he had to!

"KAKAROTT!" Goku looked up as Vegeta kicked Jeina aside. "Are you ok?" Goku stared up at him. "You can't beat him on your own Kakarott."

"I…Vegeta?" Vegeta gasped and went rigid as a ki shot went straight through his chest and out the other side. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath and Jeina stood behind him, looking livid.

"Punk. No one interrupts my fights." He muttered. Vegeta fell right into Goku's lap and Goku pulled him close.

"Vegeta?"

"Kakarott…"

"Hold on. Don't die."

"Heh…we're going to anyway." Goku looked sadly down at him. "I'll see you in heaven Kakarott. Whether you beat him or not." Vegeta went limp in Goku's arms and Goku closed his eyes tight to stop tears flowing out. Vegeta had loved him. And he had pushed him away.

"He talked too much." Jeina said lightly, reminding Goku of Freiza. Goku set Vegeta down and stood up. He was half out of power. Not enough for super Saiyan, and he couldn't beat Jeina when he was a super Saiyan three.

Supreme Kai looked away.

"It's over."

"They beat Jeina?"

"No. Jeina cannot be beaten."

"But that means…"

"It means the whole universe will fall into darkness. And there's nothing anyone can do."

Betcha love me now huh? =3


	8. A Mental Battle

Short note to andromeda90 – your review made me laugh. Thanks!

I know I promised a chapter a week, but I went on holiday, then I had to go back to school : (

)00)00)00)

Goku took a deep breath.

"You've won Jeina." Jeina looked taken aback.

"What?"

"You beat me. Maybe I would have had a chance if I had fused with Vegeta. But I was too caught up in my own worries. I'm the selfish one. Not Vegeta. I _did_ blow it all out of proportion. I just wanted an excuse to shove him away. He didn't deserve it. Kill me Jeina. Kill me." Jeina stood perfectly still. "What're you waiting for?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of this…I don't know…" Goku frowned. What was he on about? Jeina suddenly started shivering all over. "What are you saying? Kill you??! No one's ever said that. It takes the fun out! Fight me!"

"No." Goku shook his head. "I wont. You've won there's no point."

Supreme Kai narrowed his eyes confusedly.

"I don't believe it."

"What?" Kibito asked.

"Goku's…beating him with words!"

"How can he possibly…"

"Jeina's never been confronted with someone willing to die before. He takes pleasure from killing people who didn't want to die, and torturing those alive, but now Goku's telling him to kill him. Jeina doesn't know how to cope. His species are fantastic fighters, but their mental capacity is somewhat lacking."

"He's thick?"

"No. he's very clever, but his brain cannot cope with things it has never known before in his late stage of life."

"How old is he?"

"About 36920 years old. Somewhere around that area. _Keep it up Goku!"_

"What's wrong with you Jeina? Kill me!"

"I d d d d don't know if I I I I want to ki ki kill…. you w w w want to d d die!" why was he stuttering? It wasn't really a stutter. It was like he couldn't think of what to say. His head seemed to be throbbing in time to his shivers. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!!??" he shrieked.

"I don't know how Goku does it all the time." Kibito muttered. "Even when he surrenders, he still wins." Supreme Kai couldn't talk. He just grinned happily and thanked Goku for being so goddamn lucky.

A thick green smoke drifted from Jeina's head as his fur turned blue with fear.

"Help me!" he cried. Goku just stared in disbelief as Jeina exploded, spewing blue and green slime everywhere. Goku's eyes were still incredibly wide even when he was on his back on the floor covered in goo.

"Will someone please tell me what just happened?"

"You won your first mental battle." Goku looked up at Supreme Kai.

"Oh…wow…" he scrambled to his feet. "I…I don't get it."

"Jeina's species are very advanced fighters, but their brains cant cope with things they find shocking in later life." Goku shook his head. He still didn't understand. All he knew was he wanted to get home. "Can I go home now?" Supreme Kai suddenly dropped his happy expression.

"Goku, you can't stay on Earth. You're still dead."

"Huh? No, I mean can I go back to Heaven."

"You regard it as your home?"

"Yeah…shouldn't I?"

"Heh, I guess so. First, help us set everyone free."

The three headed to where every ki energy in the world was. Goku nearly fainted when he saw the mutilated, starved beings before him. Supreme Kai noticed Goku going green.

"Do you need to sit?"

"No I'm fine." Goku said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Goku!" something latched onto Goku from behind and the Saiyan fell forwards into the dirt.

"Oof! Who the…Chi Chi?!"

"I knew you'd come for us!" she said, hugging the life out of Goku. Behind her, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo were smiling down at them.

"Uh yeah. Are you all okay?"

"As okay as you can expect! Are you here to stay Honey? That awful monster said he killed you!"

"He did."

"How are you back?" Piccolo asked.

"What's Death like daddy?!" Goten squeaked. The nine year old hopped onto Goku's lap along with his mother. "How's Heaven?!"

"Very…white." Everyone laughed. For the first time in ages.

"I love you Goku." Chi Chi said.

"And I lo…" suddenly an image of Vegeta dead in his arms burned in Goku's mind. He sighed. "I have to go. Back to Heaven."

"Do you get wings daddy?"

"Uh huh! And a halo and everything!"

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you again when I die!" Chi Chi said in a surprisingly cheerful voice considering what she was talking about.

"Yeah." Goku said, grinning. Chi Chi kissed him and Goku jumped a bit. He didn't respond to it and he didn't know why.

"Well, bye then Goku." Chi Chi said, smiling. She got off him and Goku got to his feet.

"Hey Supreme Kai? How do I get back to Heaven?"

"Tap your heels together and say 'there's no place like home'!" Goku was about to do so when he realised Supreme Kai was joking. He grinned at him.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humour!"

"I didn't know you could win a battle of _minds. _Learn a new thing everyday don't you?" he said, turning to Piccolo. "I trust you and the others can get all the humans back?" Piccolo nodded. "Right then. Let's go Goku." And the two took off, followed by Kibito.

Once Goku was back in Heaven, his halo, wings and robe returned. He breathed in Heavens light, pure smell and smiled. Back again. Earth was safe. Everyone was fine.

"Kakarott!" Goku turned as Vegeta latched onto Goku in the same way Chi Chi had done. For the second time, Goku fell to the floor with someone in his lap.

"That's twice that's happened now." He said, smiling. Vegeta was dressed like an angel again too.

"I know." Goku frowned.

"How?"

"When I got back here, they took me up to the council room. They were watched the fight. I saw everything."

"Oh." Goku blushed. That meant Vegeta heard what he said about him. Vegeta smirked and pressed their lips together. Goku's breath caught in his throat.

Supreme Kai groaned and turned to leave.

"C'mon Kibito. Let's leave them alone." They left just as Vegeta pushed Goku back against the floor and pulled away, breathing slightly erratic.

"Well?" he asked. There was a lot of anxiousness in his voice. Goku smiled up at him in a daze. He sat up on his elbows and kissed Vegeta slowly, running his tongue along the prince's bottom lip. Vegeta opened his mouth to let Goku's tongue explore. They got out of breath way too soon and Goku pulled away.

"I'm sorry Vegeta."

"For what?"

"Everything." Goku rubbed along the bottom of Vegeta's wing.

"Oh godssssss…." Vegeta hissed.

"Hey you two!" both of them spun to the voice. Feshin stood a couple of yards away, grinning. "Ready to leave?"

"Leave? To go where?" Goku asked.

"You've been promoted. Goku, you saved the whole world. Again! The head Angels think you should live on the top level of Heaven. It's reserved for Head council Angels and…basically posh righteous gits." Goku grinned.

"Really?"

"Yup. I heard it's great up there! And you can come back down and tell me all about it!" both Saiyans got up, Goku with a sparkle in his eye.

"Cool!"

"What about me?" Vegeta asked, bringing Goku back to reality. Feshin looked uneasy.

"Well, the good news is, The Head Angels saw you give your life for Goku and made you a permanent Angel. The bad news is, now that you're a permanent angel, Goku doesn't need to supervise you."

"So I can't go with him." Vegeta muttered.

"Uh…no." Goku groaned. Typical. Everything had to have catches.

"I'm not going without Vegeta."

"They thought you'd say that." Feshin said. "In which case, he can come. They just wanted to make sure you actually wanted him to come." Goku stared at him.

"So you worried me for nothing?" Feshin grinned and nodded. Goku burst out laughing. Vegeta was silent, thanking god Goku hadn't said a hurried good bye and flown off without him. Everything seemed right to Vegeta now. Like the world was finally falling into place.

)000000000000000000

Well…there's the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think! I know it was kinda lame but….


End file.
